Shipper Garis Keras
by revabhipraya
Summary: Kalian itu OTP-ku! Selain itu, aku juga yakin kalian MFEO! #Siblingisasi


**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning** : Post-Canon, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary** : Kalian itu OTP-ku! Selain itu, aku juga yakin kalian MFEO!

 **Shipper Garis Keras** oleh reycchi  
 _untuk Siblingisasi_

* * *

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, keluarga (besar) Weasley sedang mengadakan kumpul keluarga di _The Burrow_. Ada Arthur dan Molly yang duduk di sofa sambil bercerita kepada cucu-cucu mereka, ada Percy yang sibuk menekuni ratusan perkamen di meja makan, ada Bill yang sedang memperbaiki atap _The Burrow_ dibantu Harry serta Ron, ada George yang sedang menyeduh teh, ada Hermione dan Ginny yang sedang mengganti seprai, ada Fleur, Audrey, dan Angelina yang sedang menyiram bunga di pekarangan depan, ada pula Charlie yang sedang asyik memotong rumput bersama Edward 'Ted' Lupin, yang datang untuk mengunjungi keluarga ayah baptisnya.

Semua kelihatan sibuk, tetapi Lily Luna Potter tahu seseorang di antara mereka tidak fokus terhadap kegiatannya.

Victoire tampak tidak menaruh minat kepada kisah konyol yang dilontarkan kakek dan nenek mereka. Gadis itu sepertinya sibuk memerhatikan ladang melalui jendela dengan tatapan menerawang.

Lebih tepatnya, gadis itu tampak sibuk memerhatikan Ted Lupin.

"Victoire!" Gadis kecil berambut kemerahan itu menghampiri sepupunya yang berusia enam tahun lebih tua. Ditinggalkannya kisah sang kakek tentang penemuan benda _muggle_ pertamanya. Lily lebih suka menggoda Victoire daripada menyimak kisah _muggle_.

"Apa, Ly?" balas Victoire sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Senyum simpul terbentuk di wajahnya, tanda ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ia tidak ingin Lily ketahui.

"Siapa yang kau perhatikan di luar sana?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan sorot mata jenaka. Ia ikut duduk di depan jendela dan di samping Victoire, menghadap pemandangan yang sama dengan Victoire. "Paman Charlie? Tidak mungkin! Jangan-jangan, oh―"

"Diam," bisik Victoire sambil membekap mulut Lily dengan tangan kanannya dan merangkul leher gadis cilik itu dengan tangan kirinya. "Diam, oke?"

Lily terkekeh di balik telapak tangan Victoire yang kurus. Bola matanya seolah menunjuk-nunjuk sosok Ted yang sedang merapikan potongan-potongan rumput hasil kerja Charlie. Gadis itu seolah berkata, "Teddy, ya? Teddy, 'kan? Sudah pasti Teddy!"

Victoire rasanya ingin mem- _petrificus totalus_ bocah ini.

"Aku akan terus seperti ini sampai kau mau diam, Ly," ancam Victoire dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak mengancam Lily―ancaman James lebih menyeramkan bagi Lily. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, barulah Victoire melepaskan tangannya.

"Tapi, Vicky." Lily menggaruk kepalanya pelan. Dikecilkannya volume suara agar Victoire tidak membekapnya seperti tadi lagi. Sekali saja sudah cukup, Lily sudah cukup sesak napas. "Apa benar kalian ... um, kau tahu, itu..."

"Apa?" Victoire menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Lily meski sepertinya ia tahu apa yang akan gadis itu ucapkan.

"Ng ... pernah berciuman di stasiun?"

"..."

"..."

Kalau boleh jujur, itu di luar ekspektasi Victoire. Dikiranya Lily akan menanyakan "apakah kalian berpacaran", bukan "apakah kalian pernah berciuman di stasiun". Gadis ini ... entah kelewat spesifik, atau kelewat polos.

Bagaimana cara Victoire menjelaskannya dengan baik kepada gadis cilik yang lebih muda enam tahun daripadanya itu, coba? Lily jelas belum memasuki masa pubertas, dan Victoire pantang mengajarkan hal-hal berbau romansa kepada anak kecil. Dominique saja baru menerima kiat-kiat menjadi gadis populer dari Victoire saat adiknya itu sudah berusia tiga belas tahun. Bagaimana mungkin Victoire mengumbar masalah cinta saat Lily bahkan baru akan bersekolah di Hogwarts?

"Sebelum aku menjawab, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Victoire mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Kau tahu dari mana?"

"James."

Sudah Victoire duga. "Dasar anak itu."

"James bilang dia melihat kalian berciuman sebelum kau masuk ke dalam kereta."

Ya, Victoire juga sekilas melihat sepupunya yang luar biasa menyebalkan itu lewat dan menyeringai bahagia.

"Dan dia bilang kalian kelihatan ... apa ya, namanya? Masar? Err ... mersa?"

"Mesra?"

"Ah! Benar!" Lily mengangguk senang. "Kalian kelihatan mesra! Memangnya ... mesra itu apa, ya?"

Matilah Victoire sekarang. Bagaimana sebaiknya ia menjawab pertanyaan ini, ya? Tidak lucu kan, kalau dia mengartikan mesra sebagai penuh cinta dan rasa kepada gadis kecil berumur sebelas tahun? Ginny, atau Harry, bisa meng- _crucio_ -nya nanti.

"Halo? Victoire? Kau melamun lagi."

Victoire menghela napas. Menghadapi adik sepupunya ini ternyata amat sangat melelahkan. "Lily, ada beberapa hal yang hanya bisa diketahui saat usiamu sudah menginjak usia dewasa―atau minimal, usia remaja."

Lily merengut. "Tapi aku sudah besar, Vicky!"

"Oh ya?" Victoire tersenyum kecil sambil menangkup kepala bulat Lily. "Kurasa tidak ada remaja perempuan dengan kepala sebulat ini."

"Tentu saja! Kan, aku satu-satunya!"

"Oh?" Victoire berjuang keras menahan tawa yang hendak menyembur keluar. Disentuhnya jepit pita yang bertengger manis di rambut merah Lily. "Kurasa juga tidak ada remaja perempuan yang mengenakan perhiasan semanis pita merah jambu ini, Lily Sayang."

Lagi, Lily merengut sebal. Dikembungkannya kedua pipi hanya untuk sekadar pamer seberapa tembam pipinya itu. Victore menepuk pipi Lily pelan.

"Lily, tidak semua hal yang ingin kau ketahui bisa kau ketahui saat ini juga," jelas Victoire sambil berusaha mengempiskan pipi tembam yang nyaris mirip balon itu. "Aku juga seperti itu."

"Oh, benarkah? Kau punya suatu hal yang ingin kau ketahui tapi tidak bisa, Victoire?"

Victoire diam sejenak, mencoba memanggil jutaan memori yang ada di dalam otaknya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang ingin ia ketahui namun belum bisa ia ketahui hingga saat ini.

 _Oh_.

"Ada," jawab Victoire sambil mengangguk. Rambut pirangnya ikut bergerak seiring dengan anggukan pelan kepalanya. "Dan jawabannya masih menjadi rahasia hingga saat ini."

Lily mengangguk, kelihatan benar-benar paham. "Victoire, aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi."

Victoire mengangguk, meminta gadis kecil itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa kau dan Teddy berpacaran?"

Tidak Victoire temukan alasan untuk berkelit dari pertanyaan ini. "Iya," Victoire memutuskan untuk berkata jujur, "kami berpacaran."

"Sejak di stasiun itu, ya?"

Tidak bisa Victoire tahan gelak tawa yang hendak keluar dari mulut. "Tidak juga."

"Oh? Lebih lama daripada itu?"

Si gadis pirang mengangguk. Rasanya memang ... sudah lama sekali ia dan Ted menjalin kasih. Kapan ya, tepatnya?

"Begitukah?" Lily tampak puas dengan jawaban kakak sepupunya. "Kuharap nantinya kalian menikah!"

 _Eh?_ "Kenapa?"

"Supaya Teddy bisa menjadi anggota keluarga Weasley dan aku bisa semakin sering bersamanya!" Jawaban ini membuat Victoire berpikir bahwa Lily lah yang jatuh cinta kepada Ted. "Dan karena aku sangat suka melihat kalian bersama!"

"Suka melihat kami bagaimana maksudnya?"

"Tentu saja semuanya! Aku suka saat Teddy tersenyum ketika aku menyebut namamu, dan aku juga suka saat kau tersenyum saat aku menyinggung soal Teddy!" Gadis kecil itu rupanya pintar menjebak. "Pokoknya, Victoire, aku sangat mendukung hubungan kalian! Kalian itu OTP-ku!"

"..."

 _A-apa?_

"Ly." Victoire berusaha setengah mati menahan heran. "OTP itu apa?"

" _One true pairing_ , Vict!" jawab Lily bahagia. "Selain itu, aku juga sangat yakin kalian MFEO!"

"Apa lagi itu?"

" _Made for each other_!" kekeh Lily sambil berlari kembali menuju kerumunan para cucu. Arthur kini sedang melontarkan lelucon mengenai Percy kecil.

Victoire tersenyum simpul. Ditatapnya ladang sebentar, memastikan Ted masih ada di sana. Ah, lega rasanya Victoire melihat pemuda itu masih sibuk mengurus rumput sambil sesekali menimpali obrolan Charlie.

Haruskah ia berdoa agar perkataan Lily terwujud?

Mungkin, iya.

Gadis pirang keturunan veela itu akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya di samping jendela lalu duduk di sebelah Lily, ikut menyimak cerita kakeknya.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
